Wanna Get To Know You
by dream0writer7
Summary: DBZ: GhVi I'm back! : This isn't part of the Book of Ballads songfic collection. But this is a songfic. : I love writing these,but anyways this doesn't follow any events from my other songfics. R&R please!


Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ/GT or the song, "Wanna Get to Know You (That Good!)" By Shania Twain

Dream0Writer7: sheesh! I think this is the longest songfic I've done. Word-wise. Enjoy... but it really has no point. I just missed writing. :)

She watched from the stone balcony above as the two fighters sparred.  
Gohan against Trunks and Goten. So far, Gohan was holding his own. He  
had refused to fight with her. After hours of begging, he let her watch   
from a distance. But that was it. She heard a soft chuckle from her  
right and turned to look at Goku. "I wouldn't want to be their  
baby-sitter." he said standing with his arms crossed, watching them  
just as she was. She pouted. "He won't fight me." Goku laughed at that.  
"Could you fight someone you love?" Videl quickly turned around. Goku's  
eyes widened but he still wore an amused expression.

_I'll be there when you're sleepin'  
and every hour you're awake_

She stared at Goku and then began to watch Gohan again. "How do you  
know that?" she asked. She was some-what mesmerized by Gohan. She   
didn't want to take her eyes off of him, regardless if she could   
actually see his movements anyways. Goku chuckled again. "I really  
don't know." was his reply. Goku sighed just as she did. "I left him,  
and Chi-Chi, and a later Goten." Videl did draw her attention away from  
the fight and looked at Goku. She didn't know where the conversation  
was going, but for some reason she felt like Goku was confessing.  
Something that no one knew. Goku's regrets.

_I wanna hear your secrets--  
wanna share your worries_

"Somehow I left a boy at home with his mother, and when I returned-..."   
Goku put his hand behind his head, just as Gohan did when he was   
feeling a particularly strong emotion. Goku smiled and motioned to  
Gohan. "Gohan changed to a man." Videl blushed at hearing this. Of  
course it was obvious, but she averted her gaze from Gohan and tried  
not to focus on Goku. "I disappeared. Gohan became the father and  
supporter for my family." Videl could now see Gohan, his speed had  
slowed. "He shouldn't have to try so hard. So hard to live, study. He  
does so much... but doesn't want anything."

_Wanna go the deepest--  
I don't wanna hurry_

For some reason, her eyes started to water. She held her breath,  
wishing she could hold them back. Goku was right. She had never really  
thought about Gohan being the 'man of the house'. She knew that  
Goku had died and she later realized that Cell had killed him but she  
hadn't thought about Gohan like that at all. Then again, it revealed  
that she didn't really know Gohan at all.

_I wanna take a lifetime to  
memorize your face_

Goku laughed. "Maybe I'm just old but if I leave again... I want you to be with him this time." Videl didn't say anything. She continued to watch Gohan. She smiled sadly. "What can I do?" She didn't mean it as a question but Goku answered anyway. "I haven't seen him smile in a long time." he made an emphasis on 'long'. "I think he smiles more often, now." And with that Goku smiled. It was contagious... she couldn't help herself. Videl smiled too.

_Wanna hold you closer--kiss you longer  
Wanna hear your heartbeat--  
stronger and stronger_

Gohan wiped the sweat off his forehead. Those kids! They definitely give you a work out. Goten was hanging on one of his arms. He laughed, he didn't even realize Goten was there! Gohan ruffled his younger brother's hair before Goten and Trunks set off at sprints inside. _Mom must be cooking._ He could something sweet. Didn't really know what it was. _Cherries and Lemons?_ His nose wasn't deceiving him, it hadn't failed him yet.

_Wanna know you all over  
Till I know you be heart  
Gotta know you with all that I got_

She could already smell Chi-Chi cooking from inside. Once again,she would have to ask for the recipe. She wished she could cook and clean like Chi-Chi. Videl wished she could love someone so unconditionally as Chi-Chi always did. She loved being here, with everyone. Not just Gohan's family, but Bulma's and Krillin's as well. They were all at the look-out. She laughed to herself, Bulma had the hugest house but most of it was being over-run by all her father's animals. So everyone was partying up here.

_I wanna know you that good!  
Like no one knows you  
Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
I wanna get to know you--  
wanna get to know you  
Wanna get to know you that good_

Gohan walked outside into the clear, cool night. So it was her... He wondered why she was sitting here all alone. Everyone was inside. The night breeze only dulled his senses with that scent. So addictive. "Hey, Videl" she hadn't talked to him for a while. Maybe she was mad at him. She replied back with as much enthusiasm as a person getting a root canal. He tilted his head and stood beside her. "Something wrong?" those blue eyes peered at him from the mass of black hair. Then they disappeared again.

_Every feel of your fingers-  
every curl in your hair  
Don't wanna miss a minute--  
wanna be right in it  
Do everything you're doin'--  
go everywhere you're goin'_

How could she tell him that they shouldn't be friends anymore? The only reason he was staying with her was because she had blackmailed him and his mother insisted on her staying. She didn't even know him. She wanted to, but she didn't. And Videl doubted if Gohan wanted to be with her at all. Everyone was talking about her. Krillin,Yamcha and the others. How crazy! Gohan the hero of the Cell Games and Videl Satan.. the daughter of the man who stole Gohan's credit? She liked being around them but she knew what they were thinking. It seemed Gohan did as well.

_Wanna know you all over  
Till I know you by heart  
Gotta know you with all that I got_

"Don't worry about them, Videl." so that was what she was mad about. The others must've been teasing her again. She smiled. Finally. But then it faded... "Vid-?" She turned to look at him suddenly. "Gohan. I don't think we should be friends anymore." he stood waiting for her to say something else, but she didn't. He smiled. "What're you talking about?" She made a noise of aggrivation or suprise, he couldn't tell which. "I don't even know you! It's crazy.." she laughed softly. "They told me you beat Cell... well, I figured that one out. Then Piccolo had to explain that you weren't technically all-human." Gohan touched her shoulder carefully. "Does that bother you?" her eyes widened when she heard him. She turned so fast he moved his hand away. Now she wished she hadn't moved at all.

_I wanna know you that good  
Wanna know your emotions--  
wanna taste every tear_

"No!" this wasn't how the conversation was supposed to go. Now he's going to think that they shouldn't be friends because he's half-human. Which was weird in itself, but it's not like anything new. She just didn't know it at the time when she met him, that he wasn't completely human. He chuckled. Just like his father in that regard... and so many others. "So, you don't think we should be friends anymore because...they told you instead of me telling you?" Gohan's voice was wavering. It was clear he had no idea. She smiled and pulled some of her hair behind her ear. "Something like that.." Gohan tilted his head again with one eyebrow raised.

_Wanna hear you breathin'--  
feel what your feelin'  
I wanna get to know  
Know you that good!  
Like no one knows you_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She didn't understand why he was apologizing. He made her forget entirely why she told them not to be friends. So what if she didn't know Gohan! She'd get to know him! "Videl.." Videl looked at him. His face took on a serious feature. Strange on him... " I want you with me because I want you to be. Not because you tricked me into it."

_Gonna reach way down deep in your mind  
I wanna get to know you--  
wanna get to know  
I wanna get to know you--  
wanna get to know_

She didn't realize she had come so close to him. It somehow slipped away that she had taken his hand and was keeping it entangled in hers. Strangely, she pulled him closer and buried her face in his shirt. So he did understand her? So completely and honestly it shocked her to no end. She could spend the rest of her days trying to understand him. She could do it happily too. He put his hands on her shoulders and glanced down at her and smiled. "Hungry?" with that she laughed and nodded. He took her hand and led her inside with Krillin teasing like usual.

_Wanna get to know you  
To know you  
I wanna know you by heart  
I wanna know you that good_


End file.
